Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928)
; formerly employed by (2099), (2013) | Relatives = Xina Kwan (wife); Conchata O'Hara (mother, deceased); George O'Hara (adoptive father); Tiberius Stone (grandfather); Tyler Stone (biological father, deceased); Kron Stone (paternal half-brother); Gabriel O'Hara (maternal half-brother); Dana D'Angelo (fiancée, deceased); | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = His apartment at Babylon Towers (a division of Alchemax) | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = formerly Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, talons, Red eyes following mutation. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Geneticist, CEO of Alchemax Corporation | Education = Advanced degree in genetics | Origin = Given arachnid qualities in a gene-splicing incident. | PlaceOfBirth = Nueva York, U.S.A. | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Origins Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure - Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers. Making a costume from a Day of the Dead (a traditional Mexican holiday) outfit, Miguel battled Alchemax and other villains as the Spider-Man of 2099. Miguel even met Peter Parker during a time-traveling adventure where they fought the Hobgoblin of 2211. Superior Altercations Miguel's future New York was later plagued with numerous time distortions due to Wolverine accidentally breaking the space-time continuum. . Realizing how dire the situations is, he heads to the lair of his enemy, the Alchemax corporation. There he finds out that the distortions are originating from the past, in the Heroic Age, so he travels back to the present day to help reverse the damage done. However, he ends up finding trouble when he has a run in with the Superior Spider Man, who unknown to Miguel is really Doctor Octopus in Peter's body. . After their skirmish, they team-up to prevent all of time from being destroyed. During this, Miguel is on the brink of killing his grandfather Tiberius "Ty" Stone to rewrite all of the history 2099, but stops when he realizes that killing Tiberius will destroy the entire future New York. He also realizes that Tyler Stone has destroyed the time portal, stranding Miguel in the past and ushering in the beginning of a modern day Alchemax. So this inspires Miguel to masquerade as Michael O'Mara, Ty' new assistant. Later Adventures Muguel eventually somehow making it home and while battling CEO Tyler Stone, he learned from his mother that Stone was his real father and Kron Stone was his half-brother. Both his brothers, Gabriel O'Hara and Kron, became his enemies. Gabe became the Green Goblin of 2099. Kron Stone, having been wounded by Punisher, was bonded with the recovered Venom symbiote and became Venom 2099. As Venom, Kron kidnapped Dana D'Angelo, resulting in her accidental death at the hands of SHIELD agents. Kron was captured and uncooperative with authorities. So Miguel paid him a visit, beating him severely until he became more 'cooperative'. After Doom became President of the United States "by right of conquest", Tyler Stone was extended an invitation to join his new Cabinet as Minister of Corporate Affairs. Miguel was chosen to succeed Stone as head of Alchemax's Research and Development department. At the same time, Doom extended an invitation to Spider-Man to join his Cabinet as Minister of Supernormal Affairs. In the aftermath of the war with Atlantis, Miguel brought the world into a new age of peace with a revitalized Steve Rogers giving him Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, before returning to cryogenic sleep to heal his injuries. While the hammer could be lifted, Miguel realized that the reason he could not access its powers was because the world needed him, not Thor to fix all of its problems. | Powers = O'Hara possesses a variety of superhuman attributes after being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider. *'Superhuman Strength:' O'Hara possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 10 tons. O'Hara's great strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances. He has been known to leap to heights of at least 30 feet in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' O'Hara can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' O'Hara's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Superhuman Agility:' O'Hara's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' O'Hara's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete.. *'Accelerated Vision:' O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. *'Rapid Healing:' O'Hara's accelerated metabolism affords him a rapid healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissue faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Injuries such as slashes or puncture woulds can heal completely within a matter of hours. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases; nor if they grant him an extended lifespan. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. Although he heals at a greater rate than a normal human, he doesn't possess an actual superhuman healing factor. *'Talons and Fangs:' O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Spinnerets:' Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original spider-man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. *'Enhanced Resilience:' O'Hara has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. *'Spider-Sense:' Originally O'Hara did not possess a Spider-Sense as the original Spider-Man did. However, in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Madame Web passed on this power to him to aid him. Note that this ability has not appeared outside of Shattered Dimensions. *'Accelerated Decoy:' Allows O'Hara to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack | Abilities = O'Hara is a skilled and gifted geneticist. He is also formidable in hand to hand combat, despite the fact that he's had little formal training. He uses a special freestyle of fighting that allows him to make full use of his strength, speed, and agility. | Strength = | Weaknesses = His eyes are extremely light-sensitive. He can't retract his fangs, so he has had to learn to talk in a way that hides his fangs, making communication difficult. | Equipment = O'Hara's costume is made of unstable molecules that are designed to resist tearing of his claws. The costume also includes a light air foil on its back. This foil emits a low concentration of anti-gravity particles that allow O'Hara to glide on currents of air. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Miguel is Irish on his biological father's side (Tyler Stone) and Mexican on his mom's side (Conchata O'Hara). *Miguel is voiced by Dan Gilvezan in Spider Man Shattred Dimensions, who provided the voice of Spider-Man in the 1981 series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. *Miguel is voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes in Spider Man Edge of Time, who provided the voice of Peter Parker in the 1994 animated Spider-Man series. *Miguel's password is Lyla. *Miguel does not know what a toaster, a cell phone or the world series are. *Strangely in Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Miguel met Mary Jane Watson when he woke up time displaced in bed with her and later on in the comic they became friends after they introduced themselves to each other. But in Spider Man: Edge of Time Miguel has no idea who she was. He asked Spider Man to describe her appearance, when she was attacked by the tentacles Miguel called her name but Mary Jane ran because she could not recognize his voice or his costume. * Miguel's status as a dweller of Earth-928 is questionable due to the fact that he has appeared along side his predecessor from Earth-616 by way of only time travel. * Miguel considers himself Miggy. * When Madame Web of the Heroic Age gave Miguel a Spider-Sense during the crisis concerning the Tablet of Order and Chaos, his Spider-Sense was blue instead of the more common yellow. | Links = * Doctor Doom (2099) * Ravage 2099 * Hulk 2099 * Punisher 2099 * X-Men 2099 * Spider-Man }} Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Regeneration Category:Night Vision Category:Mutates Category:Scientists Category:Politicians Category:Characters featured in video games Category:Captain Universe Category:Geneticist Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Organic Webbing Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Heroic Age Characters (Earth-928)